


Different Kinds of Flight

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Suddenly there wasn’t a shortage of cute blondes to run around saving the world. She couldn’t say she minded.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	Different Kinds of Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Originally posted February 1 2020.

Well. Buffy blinked. Suddenly there wasn’t a shortage of cute blondes to run around saving the world. She couldn’t say she minded. She might, however, need to ask Riley how they could know about aliens and alien tech before meeting her but think the Slayer was a myth until suddenly she was Buffy. Maybe it was in the words. Semantics could really trip people up. 

“The world is pretty well-handled now. You missed all the gory, kind of depressing fun.” 

Carol didn’t blink. “I thought other worlds needed me more. Looks like I was right.” 

“So, now you go back? Must be nice, to do your thing around the universe.” Even getting out of Sunnydale at last was pretty good. Buffy imagined it would be even better to be able to leave the planet. Lots more to see, and, judging by how hellmouths tended to keep a Slayer grounded, she didn’t think any of the troubles Carol had been away to help with were caused by them. 

“It’s pretty cool. But it must be nice to stick around here too. Consistency’s got its high points.” 

Buffy thought of Dawn, and her friends now scattered around the globe. For something so much smaller than the universe, it was big. “Yeah, consistency. That can be a thing. Until you go and change it.”

“I know the feeling,” Carol said, and smiled. 

As good as it could sometimes be to get into the flow of slaying, sort of like a daily stretch to keep your muscles in use, Carol was actually putting the fun back in it. At least from Buffy’s vantage point. Which, how refreshing was that? Having a vantage point as an onlooker? Watching was generally not the best plan unless you were training Slayers, and that situation required that she able to step in if it was called for. 

This one didn’t and wouldn’t. It was a stroll—a literal one. Buffy nodded to her left, and Carol stretched an arm around her back to aim her fist at the approaching vampire. Hot light sparked off her hand and hit its mark. 

“The dangers of tanning.” Carol shook her head. 

“Mm,” Buffy said appreciatively. “Well said. And I bet you never get cold at night too.” The heat, despite her sensible yet attractive coat doing its best, was very welcome. 

“Yeah, it’s convenient for a lot of things. Gotta have something to keep you warm out there.”

That, Buffy reflected, sounded a little more true than Carol wanted it to be—and truer than Buffy liked. 

Carol was hot, in multiple meanings of the word; Buffy found they converged pleasantly. Her hair, just long enough for Buffy to pull, glowed. The light show didn’t stop there. Buffy hummed, watching it play out on the skin of her cheek as Buffy stroked it, legs around Carol’s waist to keep her pinned on the bed. “If not for the whole pressing hero thing, you could’ve had a whole other career as a supermodel.” Carol’s eyes opened, adding their own blue luminosity to the spectacle under Buffy’s sight. 

“So you’re trying to say I missed my calling twice?” There was another light in those eyes; Buffy recognized it just before she was thrown down and pinned instead, breathless, on her own mattress. It had been a long time since someone could flip her like that, without her needing to let them. She stared up at Carol, dazed by the warmth emanating from her—and the warmth from Buffy’s own body joining it. 

She tried to reach for Carol’s hair, tug her down, but Carol took her wrists and held them against the pillow. 

“I don’t think you appreciate my talents and hard work in the field.” The hand around her wrists tightened, enough the ache was good, and Buffy whimpered as Carol dropped her other hand, lightly, on her hip. She wondered, hopefully, if a little zap would burn the jeans off. 

Instead, Carol leaned down, nose in Buffy’s hair, next to her ear. “I have only myself to blame. You’ve seen me fight. You’ve seen, well, me. A little.” She drew herself back up, cocking her head to the side. Her lips quirked upward as she looked at Buffy, doing her own sightseeing tour. 

“Looks like I need to teach you the joys of flying,” Carol whispered.

The next time Carol offered to further her education, she caught Buffy's look and said, “not that.” 

“Oh,” Buffy said, subdued. 

“C’mon. I thought you didn’t want to be grounded. Besides, I can stay out of sight. No worries about flying saucer rumors. Unless we want there to be.” 

“All right,” Buffy conceded. “But only if you let me ride on your back.” She kept her face straight. Carol met her eyes and did the same. 

They flew, Buffy wrapped around Carol’s neck and waist under the chill of the stars as they stayed above the clouds. 

“So, you said out of sight,” she murmured, and pushed Carol’s hair aside to kiss her neck. Carol shivered, despite the heat she generated, and Buffy smiled against her skin. 

Two kinds of flying were better than one. 

“It’s a big thing, asking a girl out to visit other planets. Galaxies, even.” She said it softly, the sounds barely escaping her mouth. 

“I know.” Carol spoke with as much confidence as usual, but Buffy heard the question linger in the words. 

It wasn't forever. Really, it was just like a date. A date that took a little longer than others. A vacation with her girlfriend the human star. As far as those went, the prospect made her post-Sunnydale, post-recovery and getting everyone’s bearings rampage at Disneyland seem quaint. 

She wasn't living with Dawn anymore, and she already did the keeping in touch from a distance thing a lot. Her friends would still see her the same few times a year. Plus, if she did this, she'd have a story to tell them which could compete with Willow's inter-dimensional popping around. Hard to say no to that.

Buffy took her hands, kissed her gently, and smiled as she looked into her face. “Yes. Next time, though, we’re doing Disney. There’s a lot you missed.”


End file.
